Forget about Destiny for just one day
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: Okay, my first non-crossover and this is a Seiya/Usagi pairing and no bashing...R/R


^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^   
Title: Forget about destiny for just one day   
Author: Dream Tenshi AKA Black Angel   
Pairing: Seiya/ Usagi   
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~   
  
  
Hey minna-san! This is about Seiya and Usagi pairing and if you don't like it please leave before you start saying in the review that Mamoru and Usagi is better couple. If you do like it stay if you want. I dedicate   
this to all the people who like the pairing of Seiya and Usagi!   
  
Disclaimer: Do not own but I wish though   
  
As you know:   
  
"..." Saying   
  
'....' Thought   
  
^~^~^~^~ Different place   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Same time but different place   
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~   
  
Usagi looked at her ring that her Mamo-chan gives her. Then thought back where Seiya had said, " Am I not good enough for you?"   
  
' Am I not good enough for you? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not good enough for you?' repeating in Usagi's mind.   
  
"Why does that question always in my mind?" Usagi said out loud, " I wish Mamo-chan can call...and tell me what to do. I'm so lost." Usagi looked at the found, but in her mind said, " No, Seiya should call." Looking at the phone. She then said, " I wish I can forget about destiny for just one day."   
  
Then the phone rang and Usagi jumped and picked up the phone in a nano second.   
  
"Moshi Moshi," Usagi said.   
  
"Rei-chan, I... yeah... sure.... I'll meet you at the tower...bye!" She hangs up the phone and went to change.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
In a room or some sort there seated five girls. One girl has black hair with purple highlight and violet eyes dressed in a priestess have a handed on the phone. "Hi Odango.... come to the Tokyo Tower...ok...bai!" the girl said.   
  
"So, what she say, Rei-chan?" said the girl, the one with blonde hair and a red bow, dressed in blue tank top and black shorts.   
  
"She said, she'll go, Mina-chan," said Rei.   
  
"Okay. Operation wish begin," Rei said.   
  
"Now, let's go minna-chan," said the girl with brown hair that's tied in a ponytail, dressed in green shirt and blue jeans.   
  
"Okay, Mako-chan!" the four girls said.   
  
"Ami-chan, do a check on where Seiya-chan is?" Mina said to a girl with blue hair that wore a shirt saying 'don't mess with me' that Makoto gave to her as a birthday present with blue shorts to match it.   
  
'Yes, Minako-chan,"Ami said while typing on the mini-computer. Then said, " found it! Going to the public park."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Three guys walked in the room. The one with brown hair tied in the ponytail, Taiki, sat on the couch. The second one with grayish hair, Yaten, sat on a chair and the last one with black hair also tied in a ponytail, Seiya, sat at the other couch.   
  
"Did you see the fans....." Yaten was saying but Seiya was not paying attention.   
  
'Why Usagi? Why won't you forget about your desti-' Seiya thought but was interrupted by Yaten saying, "Here Seiya," Yaten handing the bottle of water to him. "Huh? Oh arigatoo, Odan- I mean Yaten," said Seiya.   
  
Yaten and Taiki looked at each other with a worry look.   
  
"Still have Usagi-san in your mind?" Taiki asked.   
  
"Hai," Seiya answered, " I think, I need fresh air," he said walking out the door to the open fresh air.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Seiya walked through the sidewalk not caring where he goes. When he looked up he found he was at the bridge. He looked at the reflection of him.   
  
" I wish Usagi can forget about destiny for just one day," Seyia said it out loud. He then had a hand in his shoulder and turned to see Usagi's best friend.   
  
"Is they're something you need, Minako-san, Ami-san, Makoto-san and Rei-san."   
  
"We're leading you have your wish just for one day," Ami said.   
  
"Don't tell, Haruka-chan, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san, and Michiru-chan," Minako said giving him a little wink.   
  
"Doushite?" Seiya asked.   
  
"Because our princess have been sad for Mamoru-san leaving and the outers won't let Usagi-chan see you," Rei explained.   
  
" We can feel her pain. We are linked in some ways. If I'm sad, the other will feel it too," Makoto explained.   
  
"So go to her now. We'll try to get the outer away from you and Usagi as possible," Rei said.   
  
"Arigatou minna-san," Seiya said.   
  
"Meet Usagi at the tower," Minako said.   
  
"Arigatou minna-san again," Seiya said again.   
  
"You can do one thing for us.. or maybe two," Minako said with sparkle in her eyes.   
  
"One thing is don't call our name with san at the end. We are friends," Ami said.   
  
"Okay," Seiya said.   
  
"And two, can you please get, Yaten-chan to go out with me?" Minako said with the second best puppy dog eyes (Usagi the first to Seiya).   
  
Everyone around Minako fell down anime style.   
  
"Please, please, plea-hey where you go?" Minako asked and looking up, left, right then down to see everyone have fallen to the floor. Seiya jumped up and said,"IgottogoseeUsagi-chanI'llseeyouguyslater!"   
  
"Catch any words he said anyone?" Makoto asked. Rei said no. Ami shook his head and Minako said," Yeah he said, I got to go Usagi-chan I'll see you guys later!"   
  
"How did you know what he said? It was to fast," Ami commented.   
  
"Well...I don't know," Minako said with a hand on the back of her head and laugh while Makoto, Rei, and Ami just sweatdrop.   
  
When they were done they went straight to the outer mansion for mission two.   
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^   
  
"Why is Rei-chan still not here?" Usagi thought out loud.   
  
"That's because she's not here," Seiya said in back of her.   
  
"Wha? Seiya? Why are you here and how do you know?" Usagi asked.   
  
"That's because she told me and she told me to come here to meet you," Seiya answered.   
  
"But how did she knows I wanted to see you?" Usagi asked again.   
  
"Because she said something about the connection between you and your friends," Seiya answers.   
  
"I know what they mean," Usagi said, "it's beautiful looking at the sun down."   
  
"Yes, but it's more beautiful is looking at it with your love ones," Seiya stated.   
  
Usagi blushed a little.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The doorbell rang and a little girl around ten with short black hair answered it.   
  
"Hello Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Mina-chan!" the little girl greeted.   
  
"Hey Hotaru-chan," Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako greeted back.   
  
"Please come in," Hotaru said. The girls walked in the mansion and was greeted by three lades. One of the lady with dark green hair was drinking green tea sitting on a chair; across from her was another lady with teal hair looking at a mirror and a arm rested on her shoulder was what looks like a guy but is really a lady with blonde hair that in a boy style type.   
  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama! Rei-chan and her friends are here!" said cheerful Hotaru with a giant smile on her face.   
  
Three heads turn to their guest.   
  
"Hi Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan and Setsuna-san," the inner said united.   
  
Haruka nodded her head; Michiru said hi; and Setsuna nodded her head too and said, "Is there something you need?"   
  
"No, we just came to visit you and came to ask you do you want to go to the parade?" Makoto said   
  
"There's a parade? Can we go? Please?" Hotaru pleaded with her puppy eyes.   
  
None of the outer can take Fire Fly's puppy eyes and the three older female said," yes."   
  
~*~*~   
  
The senshi of the inner and outer went to the parade. They saw lots of things, which was fun. Hotaru eyes were big with excitement. When they were about to go back to the mansion there was a scream.   
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Somebody scream. People started to run all over the place.   
  
"A yoma!" Another frightens person scream.   
  
The senshi went to the ally and transform.   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power...."   
  
"Mars Crystal Power..."   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power..."   
  
"Venus Crystal Power...."   
  
"Uranus Crystal Power..."   
  
"Neptune Crystal Power..."   
  
"Pluto Crystal Power.."   
  
"Saturn Crystal Power...."   
  
"Make up!" The senshi yelled.   
  
Flashes of water, fire, lighting, hearts, gold, teal, purple, and red went around their body a few seconds later stood in the place of normal teenager to the legendary senshi.   
  
"Mercury, call the princess for help!" Mars command that use to be Rei.   
  
"Okay, I'm right on it!" Mercury AKA Ami said. Mercury switches the watch and press moon and Usagi face pop up. "Usa-chan! We need help at the park a.s.a.p."   
  
"Coming!" Usagi said on the other line.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"It was a very good night," Usagi comment it. Then her watch beep. "Gomen Seiya." She opens her watch and Mercury face pop up,"Usa-chan! We need help at the park a.s.a.p."   
  
"Coming!" Usagi said.   
  
"Ready?" Seiya asked while getting out his broach.   
  
Usagi nodded.   
  
"Fighter Star Power..."   
  
"Eternal Star Power..."   
  
"Make-up!"   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Uranus World..."   
  
"Venus crescent beam.."   
  
"Shaking!" Uranus punch the ground and a zigzag form and out came a golden planet ball heading straight toward the yoma, which is a plant, called Sailor Poison Ivy.   
  
"Smash!" A beam came out from Venus finger and head straight toward Poison Ivy.   
  
"Shine Aqua...."   
  
"Pluto Deadly..."   
  
"Illusion!" Water came out from Mercury's hand and went straight to Sailor Poison Ivy.   
  
"Scream." A purple planet ball shot out of the garnet orb and hit the vine, which held some of the people.   
  
Sailor Poison Ivy then shot out vines and capture all the senshi that's in the fighting ground and started to squeeze the life out of them.   
  
"Star Serious...."   
  
"Star Sensitive..."   
  
".... Laser!"   
  
"...Inferno!"   
  
The two attacks cut though the vines.   
  
"Starlight HoneymoonTherapy!" The powerful attack hit Sailor Poison Ivy and she was turned back to a female gardener.   
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon!" The senshi of the inner and outer scream of happiness, but when the Outer saw the Starlight they got dangerous face.   
  
"What are they doing there standing next to you?" Uranus asked deadly staring at Fighter.   
  
"None of your business," Sailor Star Healer said.   
  
"Let's go," Sailor Star Maker said.   
  
Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker started to leave.   
  
"Sailor Moon, my wish came true thanks to you," Sailor Star Fighter whispered.   
  
"My wish came true too," Eternal Sailor Moon whispered back.   
  
Sailor Star Fighter started to leave too.   
  
~*~*~Rei's Place*~*~*~   
  
"So spill it girl!" The senshi of thunder said.   
  
"Tell us every detail!" The senshi of love said.   
  
"From the begining!" The senshi of fire said.   
  
'It's going to be a long night.' The poor Moon Princess thought looking at the star.   
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. It began when I wa there waiting for you....."   
~*~*~*~The End*~*~*~*~*~.   
  
So what do you think? This is my first Sailor Moon that's not crossover! And go easy on me. Remember to review please. Peace!


End file.
